Dile hola a tu nuevo compañero
by Different perspectives
Summary: Kakuzu odio a Hidan desde el momento en que lo conoció. Pero las cosas se pusieron mucho peor.


Matta ne ¿Cómo les va? He vuelto :D.

Sí, y traigo una nueva historia. Aunque no es mía, es de firefly, y yo solo la traducí al español. En fin, aquí esta; espero la disfruten.

* * *

Dile Hola a tu nuevo compañero.

Kakuzu se mantuvo de pie en el medio de su habitación, mirando hacia el cadáver que se encontraba en la alfombra, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Acababa de matar a su _sexto_ compañero.

Fue una corta discusión, una breve confrontación, y entonces un leve apretón de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, y lo ahorcó.

Suspiró, meneando su cabeza antes de agacharse y tomar a su compañero muerto por el tobillo, arrastrándolo fuera de su habitación hacia la de Zetsu. El hombre planta había sido asignado para "limpiar" los desastres causados por los asesinatos de Kakuzu, y apenas asintió después de que Kakuzu dejó el cadáver en el medio del cuarto y se fue.

El líder no estaba contento.

Kakuzu fue regañado y recibió algunas amenazas de muerte, y después le dijeron que recibiría a su séptimo y último compañero esa semana.

Estaba seguro de que no le había gustado el brillo demoníaco en los ojos del líder cuando le avisó que su nuevo compañero sería especial.

Pero de acuerdo a su palabra, su séptimo compañero llegó una semana después.

Kakuzu lo odió desde que lo vio, lo encontró en la sala con su nueva capa de Akatsuki y con una mirada desinteresada en su rostro.

Lo odiaba porque, primero, lucía como un idiota; segundo, cargaba un rosario y los religiosos en general no tenían interés en el dinero, y tercero, era más apuesto que él. Y por más que Kakuzu odiara a aquellos que no servían para obtener dinero, odiaba a los chicos lindos.

Y su nuevo compañero, damas y caballeros, era la viva imagen de un chico lindo.

Ni siquiera tenía puesta una camisa.

– Ey – Kakuzu miró en la dirección de la cual provenía una voz seca, mirándolo molesto.

El chico lindo no pareció darse cuenta.

– ¿Eres Kakuzu? –

– Sí, y me imagino que tú eres Hidan –

– Si –

Kakuzu no respondió.

– He oído que soy tu séptimo compañero. ¿Qué le ha pasado a los demás? –

– Están muertos – Respondió Kakuzu calmadamente, con un tono amenazante – Porque me hicieron molestar –

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Hidan con su arrogante e irritante voz – ¿Tienes problemas mentales o algo de lo que debería estar enterado? No quiero que me trates de matar mientras duermo, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero –

Oh no, a Kakuzu definitivamente no le gustaba éste chico.

Un tiempo después, Kakuzu encontró la manera de mantenerse calmado por primera vez, prometiéndose a si mismo que no levantaría una mano en contra de su nuevo compañero _por lo menos_ durante un mes.

Resultó ser imposible, porque en el 23 día de haberse conocido, Kakuzu perdió el control y trató de matarlo.

Pero la cosa fue mucho más lejos.

Lo que Hidan hizo para meterlo en tal estado de rabia homicida es un caso que vale la pena contar.

Pocos días después de la llegada de Hidan, Kakuzu comenzó a entender su personalidad.

Maldecía todo el tiempo, hacia extraños rituales en los cuales se apuñalaba a si mismo con una guadaña, no podía mantener su boca cerrada por más de cinco segundos, solía ser sarcástico y molesto, se quejaba por_ todo_, no era tan bueno en términos de habilidades de ninjutsu, y lo peor de todo, era totalmente apático a todo lo relacionado con el dinero.

Las quejas fueron lo que vinieron primero.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que comer siempre comida china? ¿Sabes cuantos preservantes ahí en esa porquería? ¡Es veneno! –

_Cierra la boca._

– Algún idiota me quitó mis toallas. Necesito dinero para comprarme más –

_¡Cierra la boca!_

– ¿Por qué coño hace tanto frío aquí? Prende la calefacción, maldito avaro –

_¡CIERRA LA BOCA! Y ponte una camisa._

– Kakuzu, enserio, deja de mirarme así. Es como si me estuvieras matando con tus ojos –

_POR AMOR A DIOS SÓLO CIERRA LA JODIDA BOCA._

A la final Kakuzu optó por obtener un bate de baseball, un marcador, y una almohada. Dibujo algo parecido a Hidan en la almohada y después la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la habitación a su alrededor estaba cubierta por plumas.

Hidan, por supuesto, o lo estaba ignorando o simplemente no le importaba.

Otra cosa que volvía a Kakuzu loco, casi tanto como las quejas, era cuanto tiempo tardaba Hidan vistiéndose en el baño todas las mañanas.

No era sólo porque la factura del agua alcanzaba los cielos por la forma en la que él mantenía la regadera abierta por una hora y media seguida, era que además se iban a ir a la bancarrota por la forma en la que gastaba dinero en productos para el cabello y en toallas.

Kakuzu casi tuvo un infarto cuando encontró una toalla en la cama de Hidan con la etiqueta del precio todavía puesta, era de 42$. El casi infarto casi se convierte en una epilepsia cuando fue al baño una mañana y halló una cesta con productos para lavar el cuerpo, colonias, shampoos y acondicionadores, y además una pila de cabello atascado encima del colador de la regadera.

Resulto que Hidan tenía una manía con los olores, y tenía que oler _bien_, como decía a menudo.

Y no sólo tardaba una hora y media bañándose, además se bañaba a cada rato; algunos días mas de tres veces.

– ¿Qué coño quieres Kakuzu? Tengo que pasar por un proceso de limpieza antes de mis rituales ¿Sabes? Y es muy difícil quitarse las manchas de sangre –

Kakuzu dejo un hueco del tamaño de una pelota de futball cuando golpeó su frente contra el lavamanos en signo de frustración.

Algunos pensarán que con los tediosos y largos baños, y con el desorden obsesivo compulsivo por oler bien, Hidan sería demasiado molesto. Algunos no podían estar más equivocados.

Kakuzu camino dentro de su habitación una tarde y se paró abruptamente a algunos pasos, mirando en silencio la sangre que parecía haber sido regada por todas partes en _su_ lado de la habitación.

¿Y Hidan? Hidan estaba recostado en su cama, sosteniendo la almohada de Kakuzu manchada de sangre contra su pecho, como alguna bandita adhesiva.

Kakuzu no podía hablar. La rabia parecía haber paralizado su caja de voz.

– ¡Ah, hola! – Dijo Hidan despreocupado desde su cama – ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –

Kakuzu dejó su boca abierta sin decir nada por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente habló. Su voz sonó extrañamente chillona.

– ¿Mutilaste una vaca aquí? ¿De dónde vino toda esta sangre? –

– Acerca de eso – Respondió Hidan con sentado con una sonrisa, señalando la almohada llena de sangre – Estaba haciendo uno de mis rituales y creo que me corté una arteria o algo. La sangre voló por todas partes, pero creo que finalmente acabó –

Hidan miró hacia abajo y retiró la almohada antes de torcer el gesto y volver a ponerla en donde estaba.

– Olvídalo –

Kakuzu casi toma el bate de baseball y golpea la cabeza de Hidan.

Las noches fueron casi tan malas como las mañanas.

Las noches, afortunadamente, solían traer el lado filosófico y espiritual de Hidan, recitando lecturas religiosas incluso cuando obviamente no había nadie en la guarida que quisiera escucharlo orar.

Kakuzu no tenía muchas opciones ya que compartían la misma habitación.

– ¿Sabes que vas al infierno verdad? –

– Si Hidan. Se que me voy al infierno – Dijo Kakuzu sin prestarle atención – ¿Ahora te podrías callar? –

– De verdad estoy tratando de salvarte. Puedo limpiar todos tus pecados ahora mismo. Solo déjame buscar mi guadaña y–

– Hidan, no te dejaré apuñalarme con tu guadaña –

– ¿No entiendes verdad? Cuando aceptes el destino de Jashin y hagas el ritual, tus pecados fluirán junto con tu sangre –

– Mira, no se como sobrevives a esos extraños rituales. Pero no creo que yo pueda, sería inservible limpiar mis pecados si muero en el proceso –

– ¿De que mierda estas hablando? ¿Qué importa si mueres? Irás directo al cielo. La vida esta sobrevalorada de todas maneras –

– Tienes serios problemas –

– Yo sólo he sido iluminado. Tú eres el que se esta resistiendo a los caminos de Dios, inmundo pagano –

– Me gusta ser un inmundo pagano. Ahora cállate –

Estuvo callado por unos segundos. Pero después…

– ¿Sabes que irás al infierno verdad? –

– Hidan, te juro que si no te callas... –

– De verdad, el infierno es eterno. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacer el ritual? Solo me tomará un segundo tomar la guadaña y hacer el sello.

– Escúchame Hidan. Quiero ir al infierno ¿De acuerdo? _Quiero ir al infierno _–

– Estás loco – Dijo sonando incrédulo – Dios, estas más loco de lo que pensé –

– Sí, loco. Ahora cállate y duérmete –

– ¿Estás seguro de que no estás poseído? –

– No estoy poseído Hidan –

– Me enseñaron como exorcizar demonios en la secta ¿Sabes? Si comienzas a vomitar vomito verde o a hacer mierdas raras…–

– Hidan, _no_ estoy poseído –

–…Te mantendré vigilado –

Kakuzu suspiró.

Hidan tardaba una horrible cantidad de tiempo en la ducha. Usaba la almohada de Kakuzu como bandita adhesiva. Se quejaba a cada hora de cada día. Y le recordaba, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, de que iría al infierno.

Pero no había algo tan molesto como lo que hizo cuando Kakuzu tuvo compañía.

La vida en Akatsuki era dura. Cuando no estabas completando peligrosas y amenazantes misiones o mejorando jutsus prohibidos, estabas o recuperándote de heridas, durmiendo, o pagando las facturas. Era muy raro que tuvieras la oportunidad de socializar.

Kakuzu era un hombre, y como hombre, tenía sus necesidades.

No había estado con una mujer desde su reclutamiento en Akatsuki, hace 2 años. Y a pesar de pertenecer a una malvada organización, Kakuzu no podía escapar a la necesidad de aunque sea una vez ser normal.

Así que una noche fue a un bar, y regresó con una chica. Siempre tenía duros momentos escogiendo chicas por su apariencia –Los aterrorizadores ojos y su rara piel, en particular– tendían a ser alarmantes.

Pero la joven mujer que eligió esa noche no parecía molestarse por su apariencia. Y de paso era una contadora.

La llevó a su habitación, esperando que Hidan se hubiera ido a sacrificar a alguien o cualquier cosa, y estaba feliz de ver que el hombre religioso no estaba cerca cuando abrió la puerta.

– ¿De quién es esa cama? – Preguntó su compañera, señalando la cama de Hidan.

– De mi compañero de habitación – Respondió antes de invitarla a tomar asiento.

– Tuvieron una corta conversación acerca del dinero, cosas relacionadas con el dinero, y acerca del café. Fue relajante, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y entró Hidan.

– Ducha – Fue todo lo que dijo, sin siquiera molestarse por mirar a Kakuzu antes de desaparecer dentro del baño y cerrar la puerta.

– ¿Era ese tu compañero? – Preguntó su cita curiosa.

– Sí, solo ignóralo. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? –

– Del café, es ridículo cuanto cuesta un capuchino regular. ¿No crees? –

– Sí, es ridículo – Respondió Kakuzu, chocando sus uñas contra sus rodillas, esperando que Hidan se tardará lo suficiente bañándose como para darle un poco de intimidad con la Señorita Contadora.

_Quizás debería quitarme la máscara,_ pensó.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a quitarse la máscara, la puesta del baño se abrió y salió Hidan, trayendo con él, el olor de un jabón estúpidamente caro.

Molesto, Kakuzu levantó su cabeza para decirle que se perdiera, pero se congeló cuando vio la apariencia de su compañero.

La señorita Contadora también volteó su cabeza para mirar, y también se congeló.

No sólo no traía camisa, además estaba todavía _mojado_. No hubiera sido tan malo si estuviera solo sin camisa, considerando los pantalones que estaba vistiendo, pero estaba _MOJADO_, y además todavía chorreando agua con la apariencia de alguien que nunca se había sentido limpio en su vida.

Y no parecía tener el mínimo interés en el hecho de que Kakuzu tenía la compañía de una señorita en el cuarto. De hecho, parecía que la estaba ignorando.

Kakuzu tenía el presentimiento de que a Hidan no le importaba la compañía de nadie excepto de su psicópata Dios Jashin y sus locos, y perversos rituales.

Hidan hacía parecer que tener relaciones era fácil, gracias a sus encantos, su estilo de chico lindo, y esa arrogante sonrisa que se veía sugestiva, y parecía decir…

_Se que soy sexy y que te gusta lo que ves, pero no puedes tocarme, ¡Ja Ja!_

Maldito.

Y ahora, cuando Hidan hacía su show caminando hacia el closet para recoger su peine y su toalla de 42$, Kakuzu podía sentir que sus oportunidades de acostarse eran bajas.

Hidan finalmente miró hacía los dos, cuando el ruido de Kakuzu chocando sus dientes llegó hacia sus orejas.

– Hidan – Kakuzu habló con una voz forzadamente calmada – ¿Te importaría? –

– No, sigan hablando. No los estoy escuchando, de verdad –

Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

– Hola – Dijo la señorita contadora, embobada con el pecho de Hidan.

– Ey – Hidan la saludó, obviando el hecho de que Kakuzu lo estaba mirando enfurecidamente y de que su cita estaba embobada con su pecho.

– Soy Megumi – Continúo embobada – Soy contadora –

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Hidan, luciendo sorprendido – Kakuzu, estoy impresionada, ella es definitivamente de tu tipo. Ambos son amantes del dinero –

En ese momento, Kakuzu casi lo mata, pero Hidan salió de la habitación mientras la señorita Contadora se iba con él.

Y Kakuzu no tuvo relaciones después de todo, y eso lo molestó todavía más.

Pero después del fiasco de la cita, Hidan hizo algo que ver a los demás estúpidos en comparación.

Kakuzu amaba el dinero más que a todo lo demás. De hecho, la mayoría de las muertes de sus compañeros ocurrieron simplemente porque se metieron con la manera en la que él hacía dinero. Si Hidan hacia algo que le hiciera perder la oportunidad de ganar dinero, de seguro lo mataría.

El día destinado fue el martes, cuando ambos acababan de llegar de la villa de la lluvia después de capturar dos shinobis cuyas cabezas valían bastante – 50 millones cada uno – Kakuzu no le dijo nada a Hidan, primero, porque no le importaría, y segundo, porque sentía que Hidan haría algo increíblemente estúpido a propósito, solo para molestarlo.

Así que mantuvo su boca cerrada, y solo le dijo a Hidan que los habían capturado vivos para interrogarlos

Hidan se encogió de hombros y pareció haber aceptado la explicación.

Ambos shinobis capturados estaban gravemente heridos, casi al punto de morir, pero lo suficientemente vivos para que Kakuzu pudiera mentir sobre la interrogación.

Escondieron a los dos cerca de la guarida, y se dirigieron a la base.

Los ninjas probablemente morirían al otro día, en la mañana Kakuzu pretendería ir a interrogarlos e iría a cambiar sus cuerpos por el dinero.

Sintiéndose más relajado de lo que se había sentido por un largo tiempo, Kakuzu se fue a su habitación y se tiró en su cama.

La mañana siguiente, se levantó con el sonido de Hidan caminando alrededor, buscando su toalla, Kakuzu maldijo por lo bajo, ya que no había dormido nada.

– Bueno – Gritó Kakuzu para que Hidan lo oyera – Voy a interrogar a esos ninjas de la lluvia ahora –

– No puedes – Le respondió Hidan, revolviendo su cesta en busca de su toalla – Están muertos –

Kakuzu parpadeó y después se encogió de hombros

– Como sea, iré a deshacerme de los cuerpos entonces –

– No necesitas hacer eso, yo ya lo hice –

Kakuzu se detuvo a mitad del camino, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Hidan incrédulamente.

– _¿Qué?_ –

– Si, se murieron la noche anterior antes de que te fueras a dormir, así que los arrastré hasta el acantilado y los tiré en el lago. Los malditos cadáveres comenzaron a pudrirse después de un rato –

– Los tiraste del acantilado – Kakuzu repitió lentamente lo que había dicho Hidan, sin comprender todavía sus palabras – Los tiraste del…_ acantilado_ –

– Eso fue lo que dije. ¿Estás borracho o algo?

– Del acantilado – Dijo Kakuzu aturdido – Los tiraste –

–…Estás comenzando a asustarme. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso planeabas hacer algo con los cadáveres? Estás enfermo Kakuzu, de verdad –

En ese momento Kakuzu perdió el control.

En un segundo, ya se encontraba al frente de Hidan, y en el otro, ya tenía la guadaña de Hidan apretada en su puño.

Hidan lo miró, parpadeando en sorpresa antes de que Kakuzu se echara hacia delante y clavará la guadaña en su pecho haciendo que saliera por el otro lado.

La sangre voló por todas partes, y Kakuzu soltó la guadaña, jadeando y esperando que Hidan cayera al piso y muriera.

Pero Hidan siguió parado, mirando en silencio el objeto que atravesaba su pecho.

_Le golpeé el corazón_, Pensó Kakuzu. _Vamos, muérete ya._

Hidan se tambaleó hacia atrás, con una cara se sorpresa en su rostro, y justo cuando Kakuzu pensó que estaba a punto de caerse, Hidan agarró la guadaña y la jaló de un solo tirón.

– ¿Qué mierda? – Preguntó Kakuzu aturdido.

– ¡Ow…ow! Maldita sea, ¿Por qué coño hiciste eso? – Le gritó Hidan, luciendo extremadamente molesto mientras su sangre manchaba todo el piso – ¡Maldito idiota, eso dolió! –

– ¿Por qué… – Kakuzu continúo aturdido –…Sigues vivo?

– ¿No lo sabías? – Le dijo Hidan, agarrando la nueva almohada de Kakuzu y presionándola contra su herida – ¡Estúpido Pagano, eso no funcionará en mi! –

– Pero le di a tu corazón, ¡Debería estar muerto! –

– Créeme, si hubieras encontrado la forma de matarme estaría agradecido. Pero esto duele demasiado – Le respondió Hidan con una mueca en su rostro.

– ¿Eres inmortal? – Preguntó Kakuzu enmudecido.

– No, sólo sucede que mi corazón esta en mi trasero – Le respondió Hidan sarcásticamente – Si, soy inmortal, imbécil –

Kakuzu no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Así que a esto era a lo que se refería el líder con "especial". Mierda.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste, de todas maneras? – Le preguntó Hidan – ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? –

– Esos ninjas – Dijo Kakuzu de repente – ¡Los tiraste del acantilado cuando sus cabezas valían 50 millones cada una!

– Tú nunca me dijiste eso –

– ¡Es porque no quería que lo jodieras!

– ¿Yo? _¿Yo? Tú eres_ el que lo jodió, ¡bastardo! –

Kakuzu tenía una pérdida por primera vez en su vida. Sus otros compañeros nunca se habían atrevido a levantar sus voces en contra del, y menos a insultarlo de ésta manera. Pero incluso si tomaba un bate para golpear el cráneo de Hidan, o si rompía su cuello, o si lo apuñalaba, o incluso si le cortaba su maldita cabeza, no podía y no iba a morir.

Era aterrador.

– ¿Así que tus compañeros murieron por esto ah? ¿Por qué te hicieron molestar? – Hidan de repente apretó su puño alrededor de la guadaña.

Kakuzu, inconscientemente, tomó un paso hacia atrás.

– Déjame decirte algo idiota. Me has estado molestado desde el primer día también, con tu estúpida obsesión con el dinero y tu actitud. Pero, ¿Traté de matarte? ¡No! ¡Jashin, no puedo creer que me apuñalaste! –

Kakuzu sólo lo miro, atento a la manera en que la guadaña comenzaba a temblar en el puño de Hidan.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – Le preguntó Kakuzu incrédulo, mirando el arma.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? Ja – Hidan de repente sonrío maliciosamente, avanzando hacia Kakuzu – Te lo diré, maldito. Voy a tomar esta guadaña, le voy a dar vuelta y la enterraré en tu trasero –

Por primera vez en su vida, Kakuzu tomó una decisión cobarde.

Corrió.

Hidan corrió detrás de él, gritando groserías y chorreando sangre por todo el camino hacia la sala y las escaleras, por la cocina y por detrás de la puerta trasera.

Media hora después, Hidan encontró la manera de apuñalar a Kakuzu en el muslo, y regreso a la guarida con la cara blanca y jadeando, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Kakuzu llegó algunos minutos después, manteniendo una distancia segura detrás de él.

El día termino sin ninguna fatalidad, los dos fueron forzados a hacer una tregua, una vez que el líder insistió en eso y usó el dolor de la muerte y de la tortura como incentivo.

Tuvieron la peor dinámica de equipo en la historia de Akatsuki, pero de alguna manera encontraron la forma de terminar sus trabajos con una mutua y disfuncional cooperación.

Hidan siguió leyendo sobre su religión en medio de la noche, toamando largas duchas, y siendo una molestia en el trasero.

Kakuzu siguió siendo un temperamental "amante del dinero"

Y los dos vivieron felices para siempre.

Bueno, la verdad no.

* * *

¿Les gustó?


End file.
